This Light I See
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Song by: Romi Paku. Ketika Hitsugaya kembali ke kantor redaksi, dia ditanya oleh Rangiku. Kenapa dia begitu perhatian kepada Hinamori? - Sequel dari BECAUSE OF YOU, RnR!


NYAA~! Akhirnya UN selesai juga, khukhu.. saatnya refreshing euy! XD pas lagi belajar iseng aja ke mampir ke fandom Bleach, liat-liat ada yang update. Huwee.. ternyata banyak yang update! Gara-gara itu aku kepengen bikin fic lagi, muahaha!! –ketawa setan- oke, kali ini aku buat songfic lagi. Hehe.. karena pas aku dengerin radio setiap malem, ada aja lagu yang menginspirasi! Tapi.. untuk lagu yang akan dipake ini adalah lagunya.. hee.. baca sendiri deh summary-nya! –dikemplang- dan juga, songfic ini adalah sequel dari fic HitsuHina-ku yang judulnya **Because of You**. So.. yang belum baca fic itu, silakan baca dulu. Baru baca fic ini.. –ditembak meriam-

Udah ah! Gak usah basa-basi lagi! Silakan baca fic persembahan dariku ini.. jangan lupa RnR yah.. –teuteup- **(^_^v)**

Disclaimer: **Bleach© Tite Kubo, This Light I See© Romi Paku**

On this fic: Hitsugaya's POV in some paragraph

* * *

**This Light I See**

(a song by Romi Paku)

Matahari mulai bersembunyi dibalik gedung-gedung yang tinggi, langit pun mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Sore itu, orang-orang yang telah lelah bekerja mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Membuat jalanan menjadi ramai dan padat. Ada yang pulang berjalan kaki, atau juga menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Sebuah mobil **Honda Jazz** berwarna biru metalik ikut berada di jalan yang ramai itu, pengendara mobil itu adalah seorang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai penulis. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sore ini dia baru pulang dari kampusnya dan sekarang dia akan pergi ke kantor redaksi untuk melihat naskah hasil tulisannya. Sebenarnya bukan untuk melihat saja, tepatnya adalah membereskan karyanya. Karena, sudah 4 minggu naskahnya itu terbengkalai begitu saja, gara-gara dia masuk rumah sakit.

"Ah sial! Kenapa harus macet segala sih?! Eh.. iya, halo?", sungut Hitsugaya sembari mengangkat handphone-nya yang berbunyi.

"Hitsugaya-san! Kau lama!", terdengar suara seorang perempuan membalas.

"Ck! Kau tahu, Matsumoto? Aku sedang terjebak macet! Bisa sabar tidak hah?!", Hitsugaya membalas perempuan tersebut yang ternyata adalah asistennya, Rangiku.

"Ugh.. iya deh, aku sabar.. tapi cepat ya! Kan sebagian naskahnya masih ada di kamu.", balas Rangiku.

"Iya, iya! Sudah ya!"

_**Tsumetai yokaze ga meni sasari**_

_**Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu**_

_**Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi**_

_**Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita**_

Seperempat jam kemudian, Hitsugaya sampai di kantor redaksi. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dan segera berjalan memasuki kantor sambil membawa amplop coklat besar yang berisi naskah yang ditulisnya. Kantor inilah yang menerbitkan semua hasil tulisannya, dia sangat menyukai kantor ini karena usulan Ukitake. Sejak pertama kali hasil tulisannya terbit, banyak orang yang menyukai bukunya tersebut. Dia jadi merasa bangga dengan hal itu, dan dia merasa berterima kasih kepada pamannya karena mengusulkan kantor redaksi yang bagus.

Ketika dia masuk ke ruangan redaksi, mereka yang berada disitu menyambutnya dengan ramai. Hitsugaya kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hore! Selamat datang kembali!", seru semua orang yang ada disitu.

Hitsugaya merasa heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Hei, kalian kenapa?".

"Kami semua menyambutmu karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kau kembali kesini setelah kau istirahat di rumah!", kata Rangiku tersenyum senang.

"Iya, betul sekali! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membuat ilustrasi lagi!", kali ini Renji yang bersuara.

Hitsugaya tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang, sudah ada 4 minggu dia tidak masuk ke kantor redaksi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Meskipun 2 minggu setelah kecelakaan itu dia diperbolehkan pulang atas izin dokter, tapi dokter menyarankannya untuk istirahat 2 minggu di rumah agar lukanya bisa sembuh. Dan selagi menjalani masa rehatnya, dia rajin menulis naskah yang belum diselesaikannya.

"Hehe.. terima kasih ya. Baiklah, aku sudah menyelesaikan beberapa. Naskah bagian terakhir sedang kutulis.", kata Hitsugaya lalu memberikan amplop coklatnya pada Rangiku.

"Hem.. ayo kita lihat dulu, seperti biasa! Lalu setelah kita lihat baru diserahkan pada Kuchiki-san.", ujar Rangiku sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"_**Minna shinjae"tte kuchiguse o**_

_**Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda**_

_**Mamorou toushite kizutsukeru chikara de**_

_**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**_

Setelah Rangiku membereskan naskah yang ditulis Hitsugaya, dia segera memberikannya pada sang editor yaitu Byakuya. Lalu, Rangiku menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang menikmati jus semangka di meja yang biasa dipakai sang penulis untuk membetulkan naskah. Sekejap, terlintas dipikirannya untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Hitsugaya. Rangiku lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ehem, Hitsugaya-san.. santai sekali hari ini..", kata Rangiku basa-basi.

"Hem? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak boleh santai? Kau iri padaku?", tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Tidak, boleh kok.. tapi.. biasanya kan kau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Hinamori?", tambah Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya yang sedang menyeruput jusnya langsung tersedak. Rangiku panik dan mengelus-elus punggung Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya merah karena tersedak, "Apa maksudmu??!".

"Eh.. benar kan? Biasanya kan kau seperti itu tahu..", Rangiku mencibir.

"Tidak penting! Sekarang Hinamori sedang lembur di tempat kerjanya!", ujar Hitsugaya jengkel.

Rangiku bergumam, "Oh.. begitu. Eh iya, aku mau tanya dong!".

"Tanya apa?", kata Hitsugaya sambil meminum jusnya kembali.

Rangiku tertawa kecil, "Hihi.. begini, kenapa sih kau sangat perhatian pada Hinamori? Sampai-sampai kau nekat kabur dari kantor redaksi untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan, dan juga kau sampai rela tertabrak gara-gara dia!".

Hitsugaya tertegun mendengarnya. Jus yang diminumnya dia taruh di meja. Dia menutup matanya, untuk mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinamori. Lalu dia membuka matanya, melihat sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam masuk menembus kaca jendela ruangan itu.

"Ceritanya.. panjang.."

_**I'm believing this light I see**_

_**Tashika na hikari yo**_

_**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**_

Dasar Matsumoto, kerjanya hanya mengungkit-ungkit privasi orang saja. Aku menghela nafas sambil melihat cahaya matahari yang masuk ke ruangan ini, aku suka melihatnya. Aku pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Matsumoto yang.. seperti kataku tadi, mengungkit-ungkit privasi orang. Entah kenapa, ketika aku melihat cahaya matahari ini.. aku seperti melihat cahaya yang ada di mata Hinamori. Indah sekali.

Kira-kira.. sekitar 3 bulan lalu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Waktu itu, aku sedang mencari sumber untuk tugas kuliahku. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang jumlahnya banyak itu, sampai-sampai aku menabrak seseorang. Aku melihat seorang gadis berada di hadapanku. Oh.. ternyata dia yang menabrakku! Sedikit kesal juga, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Karena di perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik, iya kan? Tiba-tiba saja, dia meminta maaf dengan suara yang agak keras. Aku menegurnya agar tidak berisik, eh dia malah tertawa kecil. Ya sudahlah..

_**Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi**_

_**Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta**_

_**Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara**_

_**Mou sukoshi tsuyagatte isasete kure**_

Tapi.. ketika aku melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa aku merasa tersihir oleh sesuatu. Aku merasa kasihan ketika dia berkata bahwa dia sedang mencari-cari buku tentang blog, dasar.. dan, tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku untuk memberikannya buku hasil karyaku. Siapa tahu saja ada di perpustakaan ini! Aku mencari buku karyaku disela-sela rak yang ada disampingku. Ketemu! Aku pun langsung memberikannya pada gadis itu dan kembali mencari sumber untuk tugasku. Setelah meninggalkannya, aku merasa aneh. Kenapa aku menolong dia? Kenapa aku bisa merasa kasihan padanya?

Dan di kemudian hari, aku kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Hei, sebenarnya ada apa denganku sih?? Setelah kucari-cari disela-sela rak buku, aku menemukannya sedang membaca di sebuah meja. Aku menghampirinya, dan dia terkejut ketika melihatku lagi. Kami pun berkenalan, ternyata nama gadis itu adalah Hinamori Momo. Hem.. nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis sepertinya, hehe.. tapi.. aku pun "skakmat" ketika dia menanyakan namaku! Apa aku harus memberitahu nama asliku?? Ah lebih baik jangan! Terlintas sebuah ide di otakku. Lalu aku menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori, bahwa namaku adalah Shiro.

"_**Hitori de ikiru"tte kuchiguse ni**_

_**Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda**_

_**Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de**_

_**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**_

Aku tak menyangka, hampir setiap hari aku pergi ke perpustakaan itu untuk menemui Hinamori! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Ah sudahlah. Karena itu, sampai-sampai aku kabur dari kantor redaksi. Begitu pulang kuliah, aku langsung pergi ke perpustakaan. Gara-gara itu juga, Matsumoto dan Kuchiki sampai meneleponku terus agar datang ke kantor. Ah, masa bodoh. Terus-terusan aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Hinamori, tapi jika dia sendirian. Terkadang, dia bersama seorang perempuan berkacamata yang rambutnya dijepit keatas.

Kalau sudah bersamanya, dia selalu bertanya banyak hal padaku. Khususnya tentang dunia internet, seperti yang aku geluti. Dengan senang hati, aku mengajarkannya. Hei, kenapa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa aku begitu senang ketika melihatnya tersenyum? Kenapa aku begitu senang ketika dia bertanya padaku? Apa aku sedang merasakan..

Jatuh cinta?

_**I'm believing this light I see**_

_**Kodoku na hikari yo**_

_**Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure**_

_**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**_

_**Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi ino o hanatsu**_

Kegiatan mengunjungi perpustakaan pun terhenti disaat aku mendapatkan kecelakaan. Jadi.. ketika aku pulang sehabis menemuinya, dengan nekat aku menyalip truk yang ada didepanku. Dan betapa bodohnya aku disaat truk itu malah mendekati mobilku aku malah mempercepat laju mobilku. Akhirnya, datanglah karma padaku. Mungkin karena aku mulai malas datang ke kantor redaksi gara-gara ingin menemui Hinamori, mungkin..

Disaat aku tersadar dari tidurku, aku langsung disambut oleh Matsumoto, Kuchiki, dan Abarai. Ah.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinamori! Tetapi Matsumoto tidak mengizinkanku karena lukaku cukup parah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Sudah begitu, Abarai menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak kupercaya. Hinamori..

_**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**_

_**Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu**_

_**Kokoro o hanatsu**_

_**Hikari o hanatsu**_

_**I'm believing..**_

Setelah semua rahasiaku terbongkar, aku semakin dekat dengan Hinamori. Hah.. dasar.. rasa apa yang membuat dadaku bergetar? Cintakah? kasih sayangkah? Entahlah.. tapi tiba-tiba saja hatiku berkata, bahwa dialah pujaan hatiku. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya..

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian dia tersenyum. Lalu, begitu bahagia ketika aku mendengar bahwa dia menerimaku. Sesungguhnya, aku baru menyadari. Kalau rasa yang ada pada hatiku ketika melihatnya adalah..

Cinta.

_**Believing this light I see**_

_**Tashika na hikari yo**_

_**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**_

"Apa? Hanya segitu?", tanya Matsumoto tidak percaya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku tahu kau akan membongkar semuanya kepada orang lain, iya kan?? Jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggu privasiku!".

"Yah.. Hitsugaya-san!! Aku kan ingin tahu lebih banyak!!", seru Rangiku tidak puas.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Dia kembali melihat sinar matahari yang mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan, menandakan hari mulai petang. Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh.. kau mau kemana, Hitsugaya-san??", tanya Rangiku yang menyusulnya.

"Ke ruang editor, mau melihat naskahku.", jawab Hitsugaya singkat kemudian pergi.

"Kyaa~! Aku ikut"

Ingin rasanya Hitsugaya tertawa melihat tingkah asistennya itu, tapi dia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku membuat dirinya teringat dengan Hinamori, gadis polos yang secara tak sadar dia cintai. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur pada Tuhan, bisa dipertemukan oleh Hinamori.

_**I'm believing this light I see**_

_**Kodoku na hikari yo**_

_**Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure..**_

_Hinamori, aku beruntung mendapatkan bunga hati yang indah sepertimu…_

* * *

Nyahahaha!! Selesai 3 hari, khukhu! XD betapa bandelnya aku, masih UAS nekat bikin fic. Gak apalah, toh udah mepet ide nih! Ehem.. mungkin kalian yang belum baca fic **Because of You** merasa bingung ya? Hehe.. jadi, fic ini menceritakan tentang kenapa Hitsugaya bisa tertarik sama Hinamori -ce'elah-. Trus, Ukitake disini sebagai pamannya Hitsu. Meski namanya cuma terpampang dikit, tapi perlu aku kasih tahu juga. Hehe.. O ya, dan kalian pasti tahu kan lagu ini? Yap! Salah satu lagu dari **Bleach Beat Collection 2****nd**** Session**, yaitu **This Light I See** yang dinyanyiin seiyuu-nya Hitsugaya Toushiro alias **Romi Paku**. Yay! –tepuk tangan- jadi gini, pas udah aku terjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia, aku jadi ngerti temanya. So.. kalian mau tahu arti dari lagu ini? Silakan cari di trus terjemahin yang bahasa Inggris-nya.. -dibom rame-rame-

Oke, fic kali ini adalah fic pembalasan karena bulan April gak dapet ide karena udah stress duluan mau UN. Wuoh.. jadi gimana nih semuanya? Janggalkah fic ini di akal sehat kalian? –lebay- baiklah, sekian dulu fic kalin ini. Mohon maaf atas keanehan yang ada di fic ini ya! **(T_T)**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi –Uchiha-


End file.
